User blog:Vaince321/Arc 2 Chapter 18: Broken Bias Factors
As Arthur looked at both Hannibals, he realized that it was harder when he first fought it. Beo seemed to ignore the situation and went ahead to fight them, jumping off from the safe zone. Arthur: Wait! Shouldn't we think of plans? Beo: What's the plan when they're heating up Aegis into a meltdown...? Arthur felt like Beo knows more than him. It wasn't long until both Hannibals stopped and looked at Beo, roaring before engaging towards him. He was already ready before they ran towards him. When they tried to swipe him, he was gone without any trace. When Arthur tried to help, he stepped back twice because of the heat hotter than the Infernal Subway. Arthur: Where's Beo??? He didn't see Beo after he disappeared, not realizing the wounds appearing on both Hannibals. It wasn't long until their face, bracers and backs are broken. Beo appeared behind Arthur before switching his Buster back into Spear. Both Hannibals fell down, lying on the floor with their heat dissipating in the air. Arthur: What are you??? Beo: Someone you should be careful... After a minute of devouring cores, another roar was heard. Beo looked at the arrival areas for Aragamis, comes a black panther with additional arms that seem to stick out at the waist. Beo: Chrome Gawain!!! Arthur: What? Without realizing the speed Beo and Chrome Gawain fought, Arthur was blown away from the clash. Beo ultilizing his Spear and Buster after each clash and Gawain using blades that spawn from it's arms. Before Arthur could even stand, he heard Laura's voice calling out for him. He looked at the drop point to see her running towards him. Laura: Why didn't you call me to help you?? Arthur: Stay back!!! This is something you shouldn't mess with. It was too late as Gawain noticed Laura, aiming for her before swinging its arm away from Beo. Beo: Hey!!! Don't you dare run away from me!!! Gawain ran towards Arthur and Laura before Beo could stop it. Given the situation, Arthur could shove Laura away and take the hit or defend her from its attack but still give the same result. He couldn't decide before Laura pushed him away, shocking him in the process. Laura: See ya... Gawain summoned its blade and swung it at Laura, breaking her Bias Factor supply. Arthur: NOOOO!!!!! He ran towards Laura's side, not thinking straight after what happened to Laura in front of him. His rage fueled, showing signs of corruption on his arms and face. He hugged her before releasing a large amount of Oracle cells that seemed to act like vines that held Gawain in place. Summoning two blades from the ground that resemble both Yuu and Alisa's, he grabbed both of them before engaging Gawain who broke free, charging at him. Sparks fly as both Arthur and Gawain are locked in combat, forcing Beo to back away for a while. Beo: What the hell?? What's going on? He watched the two fight until Baluar contacted him. Baluar: What happened Beo??? Is there something large?? Beo: More like something happened to Arthur after that woman's Bias Supply broke. Baluar: WHAT!!! That's bad since shit got real after Laura left. You have to quickly kill her or bring her back so we maybe could sup- Ken: What Bal!?!?! Laura's Bias Factor supply broke!?!?! After I came back!?!?!? Beo: Well... We need to decide now or else things could get worse... Ken: Bring her back now!! We could supply her with the P73 Bias Factors at the lab. Beo: See if I can bring her back before she morphs into an Aragami.. Beo cuts the comm link before running towards Laura while trying to avoid Arthur's clash. He held Laura on his arms before running back to the Den's medical room. Her arm is already showing signs of corruption, worring Beo that he won't make it in time. When he reached the medical room, Ken already prepared most of the tools needed before telling Beo to assist Arthur fighting Chrome Gawain. Beo: He's already taking it head on. I don't know if it's possible to help him since he's dual wielding. Ken: Just help him, Call the medics along the way before you go back to Aegis. Beo: Alright. Beo rushed back towards Aegis to see Arthur stained with blood as Chrome Gawain lay dead on the floor with two blades that seem to be on its body. Beo walked towards him, hoping he still has the mind to talk. Beo: Arthur.. Are you ok? Arthur: Where's Laura?? Beo: Back at the Den. Ken's putting in the Bias Factor supply to stop the corruption. He noticed his arm, with a grotesque appearance that doesn't stop growing until he grabs both blades on Gawain's body, reverting its apperance back into normal. Arthur: That's good to hear... Beo: So why is Chrome Gawain here....? Arthur: Possibly he wants to inhabit this area and make it his own. Beo didn't expect Arthur to think that way. Normally he thought it would be consuming the area but Arthur thought differently then the rest of the group, mostly on habitat and living in the area. When they returned, one of the medics called Arthur to meet Ken at the Medical room. It wasn't long until he saw her arm, slowly reverting back into its normal state. Arthur: What did you give her Ken? Ken: Shh... She's sleeping now. The pain she had, it's subsiding now. I'll tell you the details at the rooftop. Baluar: Sorry to bother you Ken but we need you on this meeting. You two are also needed in this. Beo: What's the meeting about? Baluar: It's about Magatsu Kyuubi that's running rampant. Ken: Not that again.... Arthur: So we're hunting that thing? Ken: Looks like I'll share whatever info I have on that then... Beo: Ngh... I feel like I've heard of it before... Arthur looked at Beo, confusing him and asking Baluar why. He replied that Beo was frozen in cryosleep at the Frozen Temple for a long time. When we reached the meeting room, Ken explained that we should worry about its blood ability. Moreover, Kota was sleeping during Ken's talk and Arthur was told to "wake" him up since he's beside him. Kota: Dude... I'm trying to sleep. Ken: No sleeping in during meetings, especially mine. After the meeting, Ken called Arthur to the rooftop, telling him about what he inserted into Laura after Beo carried her into the medical room. What he could believe is Saki slowing down the corruption since Aragami Souls also have the ability to temporary stop the corruption for a limited time, which helped Ken in his operation, but taking the corruption is something an Aragami Soul couldn't do. Arthur: So Saki managed to absorb some of the corruption? Ken: Something like that, I couldn't believe when I saw it but I guess something like that happening in front of you is a must believe eh? Arthur: Well, some Aragami Souls have different specialties. Time was almost up since both of them are selected along with Lyrr and Baluar for the operation, backing them up is the 1st Squad and Blood. When they arrived, Magatsu Kyuubi was already prepared to fight against them. Category:Blog posts